


The (Un)Predictability of Humans

by FujurPreux



Category: Hellsing, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubee thinks he has the perfect candidate for his next contract. Set right when Integral meets Alucard for the first time. Spoilers for the first nine episodes of Madoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Un)Predictability of Humans

According to his research, this girl was the perfect candidate: a recent orphan left in charge of hunting down creatures that made humans their prey. Exactly what magic girls were supposed to do to begin with. All logic dictated she'd agree to make the contract with the Incubator with practically no hesitation. What human would reject resources that would make a job that dangerous less difficult? Very few, even taking into account the unpredictability inherent to the species.

The Incubator decided to act the day her uncle made his own move to kill her. A little extra pressure tended to work quite well at the moment of offering the contract.

He reached the manor without problems--the benefits of being invisible to most eyes--and sneaked inside through the ventilation system. He was near her, he could feel it, but he took his time to get to her. The most scared she was, the most desperate her plea, the faster she'd make the contract.

Then, the impossible happened. He lost her. No, his uncle hadn't kill her--yet. She simply wasn't there anymore. It took him off balance. Humans couldn't do that, he knew that much. They were incapable of vanishing into thin air by themselves.

The Incubator got to the spot where he'd last felt her and walked in circles for a bit, disoriented. Confused. Very confused. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened when he finally felt her presence again. But not only that: there was also something else with her. Surrounding her. The Incubator remained inside the ventilation system, alert, as he watched her coming out from a door followed by a creature that only looked human.

She was bleeding, exhausted, and was obviously trying not to show how terrified she was. The creature simply seemed ecstatic.

The Incubator tilted his head in comprehension.

The creature looked up at the Incubator with eyes as red as his, and he understood it was time to retreat.

As he made his way to the city, the Incubator noted that his logic had been correct, after all. The girl had most definitely made a contract with resources that would make her dangerous job less difficult, and ones that would also turn her into something very different to what she was now. It had only been a matter of who got to her first.


End file.
